True Love
by Sakura Avalon2
Summary: TK and Kari have already confessed their love for each other but while they're taking a stroll in the park Davis interfears. **THIS IS IN SEASON TWO**


True Love  
  
By: Judy Chan  
  
This really is my second fanfic so please please REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything in the fanfic period.  
  
Hi there I'm Sakura Avalon. I'm about to tell you about a great romantic thing that happened. Oh yeah and TK, Kari and Davis are 14 in this and the original digidestined are 18. Well let's get on with the story.  
  
"Kari! Wake up!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted from the other room.  
  
"What?! I'm awake!" Kari said as she got out of bed.  
  
"I've got to leave I won't be back until next week. I've all ready told Tai" Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
"Why? Where are you going? And where am I staying?" Kari asked.  
  
"You're staying where you want. Tai is staying at Sora's house and I'm going on a business trip to France. Also where do you want to stay?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Could I stay at TK's house?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure just phone TK and let him know!" Mrs. Kamiya replied as she left the house.  
  
Kari quickly changed into a baggy pink T-shirt and a knee length pink skirt.  
  
"Mom?!" Kari shouted as she ran out the house after her mom.  
  
"Yes Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya asked as she turned and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Has Tai left to Sora's house yet?" Kari asked.  
  
"Not yet. He said that he would make you something to eat before he left" Mrs. Kamiya replied.  
  
"Okayyy" Kari said as she walked back into the house and shut the door.  
  
"Kari? You there?" Tai called as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah" Kari said.  
  
Kari had found that Tai was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm stayin at TK's" Kari replied.  
  
"Alrighty. And what do you want to eat?" Tai asked.  
  
"Don't know. What do you want to eat?" Kari asked.  
  
"How about bacon and scrambled eggs?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure" Kari replied.  
  
They walked into the kitchen. "Do you want to help me make it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure" Kari replied.  
  
Kari walked to the fridge, she took 5 eggs then closed the fridge door and opened the freezer door. She pulled pulled out 1 package of bacon.  
  
Tai took the eggs from Kari, cracked them open and poured the yoke into a bowl. While Kari peeled strips of bacon and put them into a frying pan. When she had 10 strips of bacon (5 strips each) in the frying pan she turned on the stove (that she's cooking it on. Duh!). After about 20 minutes the meal was done.  
  
"Let's eat" Kari said as she picked up the plate with the bacon.  
  
"Kari you bring the food into the dinning room and I'll set the table" Tai said.  
  
"Okay" Kari said picking up the other plate while Tai zoomed into the dinning room.  
  
Why did the dinning room have to be 3 rooms away from this room? This is hot! Kari thought.  
  
By the time Kari arrived at the dinning room Tai had already set the table. Tai handed Kari 5 pieces of bacon and half of the scrambled eggs.  
  
"Thanks Tai" Kari said.  
  
"Your Welcome. And after we eat we have to pack up some clothing and stuff like that" Tai said.  
  
"Okay" Kari said.  
  
They ate in silence for the rest of breakfast. After about 15 minutes they finished eating.  
  
"I'm gunna go pack in my room" Tai said. "And did you call TK to ask him if you could stay over?" Tai asked.  
  
"No. I'll call him now" Kari replied.  
  
"Okay" Tai said as he walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
Kari walked up to the phone, picked it up and pressed the buttons: 875-9929 (I made this number up so plz do not try to phone TK).  
  
"Hello? Is TK there?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hi. TK speaking." TK replied.  
  
"TK my mom said that she would be gone for a week and…" Kari was cut off.  
  
"I know. And you're gunna ask if you can stay over for a week. The answer is yes" TK said.  
  
"But how did you know?" Kari asked.  
  
"Your mom dropped by and told me" TK said.  
  
"Okay. Well I have to go pack up my stuff. I'll see you in a bit!" Kari said as she hung the phone up. (You know what I mean).  
  
"Bye" TK said as he hung up as well.  
  
Kari walked into her room and packed these things into her backpack: 4 pairs of pants, 3 floor length skirts, 6 shirts, a bikini, 2 knee length skirts, 2 dresses, 1 spegetti strap, 7 pairs of underwear, her crest her D- 3, her D-Terminal and a laptop.  
  
"Tai!! I'm ready!" Kari yelled as she walked out of her room.  
  
"You don't have to yell. I'm right here" Tai said as he turned to his sister.  
  
"Right" Kari mumbled.  
  
"I'll walk you to T" before Tai could finish the doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming!" Kari said as she ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hello Kari" TK said.  
  
"TK!" Kari said as she hugged him  
  
TK was dressed in black shorts, a white T-shirt and was wearing his white hat.  
  
"I'll walk Kari to my house if that's okay" TK said.  
  
"That's fine T" Tai was again cut off as Sora walked up to them.  
  
Sora was wearing a red tank top and tight light red pants that were a little longer then knee length she was also wearing a red hat.  
  
"Hi Sora" Tai said as TK and Kari walked away.  
  
"WAIT KARI YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK!!!" Tai called as he chased after Kari who just turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Thanks Tai" Kari said as she took her backpack and hung it on her arm.  
  
"No prob." Tai said as he walked back to Sora (who Tai had given the key to lock the door).  
  
"Here's the key" Sora said as she handed Tai the key.  
  
"Thanks" Tai said as he took the key and tucked key into his pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
"Were almost at my house" TK said.  
  
"Actually your house is right here" Kari said walking onto the front steps then kissing TK on the cheek.  
  
"Heh" TK said as he ran up the steps while Kari walked up after him and he opened the door for Kari while blushing.  
  
They walked into the house. "Oh you're here already. Do you want to go swimming?" Mrs. Takaishi asked.  
  
"Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"Sure" Kari replied.  
  
"Wanna invite Sora and Tai to swim with us too?" TK asked.  
  
"Okay" Kari replied.  
  
"I'll phone" Kari said as she picked up the phone. She punched in the numbers: 999-2291 (plz do not try to phone Sora with this number because I made it up).  
  
"Hello is Tai and Sora there?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hey Kari. This is Sora speaking. What's up?" Sora asked.  
  
"Wanna swim at TK's place?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll tell Tai. Bye!" Sora said as she hung up.  
  
"Bye" Kari said as she hung up as well.  
  
During the phone call TK was in the washroom changing then he came out. "Are they coming?" TK asked. TK was in green swimming shorts.  
  
"Yeah" Kari said. "Now I'm gunna go change" Kari said as she picked up her bag and walked into the wash room.  
  
She closed the door then took her T-shirt off, then her shorts. After Kari had everything off she put on her pink bikini.  
  
When she had come out Tai and Sora were already there. "Hey Kari. Nice bikini" Sora said.  
  
"Thanks" Kari said.  
  
"We'll wait for you to change out here." TK said.  
  
"Okay" Sora said as she walked into the washroom and closed the door.  
  
After about 5 minutes Sora came out wearing a red bikini. Then Tai walked in and in about 5 minutes he came out wearing pink swimming shorts.  
  
"That's a manly color" Kari said half giggling.  
  
"Shut up, they're the one's that mom made for me" Tai mumbled.  
  
"Race ya'll to the pool!" Sora yelled as she ran to the pool and jumped in.  
  
"HEY! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Kari yelled as she ran but then tripped as Tai ran to the pool but TK stopped and helped Kari up.  
  
"Are you okay?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Kari said as she got up.  
  
They ran to the pool and TK jumped in while Kari tripped and fell in. "Kari!" TK yelled as he dived and pulled Kari out.  
  
"Are you okay?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm okay. Still breathing, I hope" Kari replied.  
  
"Kari was soaked. Here let me help you dry off" TK volunteered.  
  
"It's okay. I can dry myself off" Kari said.  
  
"Are you gunna come back into the pool?" Tai asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Kari said. "Uh oh… I didn't bring a towel" Kari added.  
  
"You can borrow mine" TK said handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks" Kari said as she started drying off.  
  
After she dried off she jumped into the pool. "Woohoo!" Kari yelled as she splashed TK, Sora and Tai.  
  
"You're gunna pay for that!!" Sora yelled as she splashed everyone.  
  
"It's getting a little cold" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah" Sora said.  
  
"Same here" TK and Tai agreed.  
  
They all got out of the pool and went to the wash rooms.  
  
They all changed quickly except for Kari who was a slow changer.  
  
Kari changed into her pink spegetti strap and tight blue pants. everyone was waiting at the door, Sora was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt, TK was wearing black shorts and a White T-shirt, and everyone was wearing pretty much the same thing.  
  
"Let's go" Sora said.  
  
Tai then kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora blushed. Kari just cried, grabbed her backpack and ran out the house. "Kari!" TK yelled as he ran after her.  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled as she slapped him on the cheek.  
  
"What?!" Tai asked.  
  
"You embarrassed us in front of your little sister and TK!" Sora yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Tai said.  
  
"You better be. Now we have to find TK and Kari" Sora said.  
  
1 * * *  
  
"When am I ever going to find love. Like I mean Sora is with Tai, Mimi is with Izzy, Matt is with Andrea (Kari's friend and a girl at Matt's school), Yolei is with Ken, and Cody is with Erin (Kari's best female friend and a girl at Kari's school). But could, could, could, I be in love with TK?" Kari asked herself while TK ran to the tree that Kari was under.  
  
"Could I be in love with Kari" TK mumbled.  
  
"Of course I am!" Kari said. "I'd better let him know right away!" Kari said.  
  
"I guess I am in love with her" TK said.  
  
"TK!!! TK!" Kari yelled as she ran to him.  
  
"Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah? Could you please hurry I'm in a really big rush to tell you something" Kari said.  
  
"Right but this is an emergency" TK said.  
  
"I love you" Kari whispered.  
  
TK's eyes widened. Does she really mean it? He thought.  
  
I knew it. Bad idea. Now he hates me Kari thought.  
  
"I love you more" TK said.  
  
Oh my god did he just say that he loved me more? Kari asked herself.  
  
TK and Kari kissed and kissed. Then Tai and Sora ran into the park and saw them "kissing" in TK and Kari's special spot (under a big oak tree).  
  
Sora gasped. Tai just walked closer and closer and closer, until… Kari broke the kiss gasped and turned around. "Tai?!" Kari gasped.  
  
"T-T-Tai? S-S-S-Sora?" TK gasped.  
  
While the 4 were trying to make up excuses one thing that they didn't know was that Davis was watching their every move and Davis didn't enjoy the part when TK and Kari were kissing.  
  
"Kari! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!" Davis yelled as he ran jumped tackled TK down to the ground and started punching him like crazy.  
  
"TK!" Kari yelled as she kicked Davis away from TK. "Are you okay?" Kari asked TK while she cried.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Davis yelled as he grabbed Kari kicked TK then ran.  
  
"You're not getting away with my little Kari!" Tai yelled as he ran after Davis, took Kari from him, put Kari down, told her to run then started punching, kicking, and throwing Davis.  
  
Kari ran back to Sora and TK. "Com'on Tai's torcherin Davis and he told us to get away from Davis" Kari said.  
  
"Right. First we have to help TK" Sora said.  
  
"Mhm" Kari said.  
  
Both Kari and Sora helped to put TK on the bench. Kari found that he was bleeding on his right arm and his left leg. "Oh no!" Kari cried.  
  
"Do you have a water bottle in your backpack that you haven't taken a sip from yet?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah. I also have some tissues" Kari replied.  
  
"Then we'll use that" Sora said.  
  
"K" Kari said as she opened up her backpack and pulled out the tissues and the bottle of water.  
  
Sora opened the water bottle, poured a bit of the water onto a tissue and rubbed it on TK's arm. "Will he be okay?" Kari asked.  
  
"I think" Sora said as she threw the tissue into the garbage can and did the same thing as she did with the first one but this time she did it to his leg.  
  
"TK are you okay?" Kari asked as she kissed TK on the cheek.  
  
"I'm just a little beat" TK mumbled back.  
  
"Do you have bandages or something that we could use as them?" Sora asked.  
  
"Of course. Whenever TK and I try to get together to have some fun Davis always pops up and grabs me and takes me away or hurts TK, but then I beat the crap out of Davis" Kari replied just when Tai walked in with Davis in his arms.  
  
"Why do you keep acting like a jerk?!!" TK yelled while he tried to get up but Kari stopped him.  
  
"Were gunna hang him by his shorts on the highest tree in this park" Tai replied.  
  
"k" TK said.  
  
Kari pulled out the bandages, which were thick. "Not only could we use these to help TK we could use these to tie Davis up to the tree instead of hanging" Kari suggested.  
  
"GREAT IDEA!!" everyone cried.  
  
Kari slowly wrapped up TK's wounded leg and arm and kissed him on the cheek. And TK kissed her back. "Com'on! Let's tie Davis up now!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.  
  
Kari picked up TK with her two arms and joined the rest of the group to search for the biggest tree.  
  
"Found one!" Kari yelled.  
  
"k!" Everyone yelled back as they ran to TK and Kari.  
  
"Why do you have to tie me up?" Davis mumbled as Tai punched Davis in the face again.  
  
"Because you're the jerk that hurt my boy friend" Kari replied as she slapped him on the face.  
  
Kari volunteered to climb the tree and tie Davis up. She climbed slowly up, then lifted Davis up the next branch. And it continued like this until Kari got to the top. She picked Davis up then tied him up the tallest and thickest branch. But then Kari fell, fell of the tree. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kari screamed.  
  
"Kari!" TK yelled as he ignored the pain and ran after Kari just like Tai and Sora did.  
  
Kari bumped against the big tree about three or four times but then when she reached the bottom TK had caught her. "Are you okay?" TK asked as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Now I am" Kari replied while she kissed TK back then fell asleep in TK's arms.  
  
"Com'on we'd better get back to TK's house before Mrs. Takaishi wonders where we are" Tai ordered.  
  
"Yeah" Sora and TK agreed.  
  
Kari woke up. "What? Did you just say that we should get back to TK's house?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yep" Tai replied.  
  
"Well… TK and I are just gunna stay here alittle longer. Just say that we're at the park playing" Kari said.  
  
"But… Oh alright" Tai said as he walked off with Sora.  
  
"Bye you two!" Sora said as she continued to walk with Tai.  
  
"Why'd you want us to stay?" TK asked.  
  
"It's a surprise" Kari said. "Now close your eyes" Kari ordered.  
  
"k" TK said.  
  
Kari walked TK under the same tree that they tied Davis up to and then kissed TK continuously on the lips.  
  
TK replied to that by kissing her back.  
  
Davis could see that but couldn't do anything.  
  
"Do you know when I said that I loved you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah…" TK said.  
  
"Well………….. I really meant it. I will love you forever even if you don't love me the way I love you. Even if you like Sora, Yolei, Erin or anybody else but I love you!" Kari cried as she leaned against TK's chest.  
  
"I don't love anybody…but you" TK said as he grabbed her and started kissing her.  
  
Oh god did he just say that he didn't love anybody else but me? Kari thought.  
  
1.1 TK and Kari continuously had dates until ten years later…  
  
1.1.1 Ten Years Later, While TK and Kari are having a date  
  
"Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kari asked.  
  
"Will you marry me? My love? My beautiful love?" TK asked as he pulled out a beautiful golden ring with a beautiful diamond on top.  
  
"Oh my god! YES!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
TK slipped the ring onto Kari's finger.  
  
They decided to have their wedding the next Monday.  
  
TK and Kari's wedding, which is nearly over  
  
"You may kiss the bride" the wedding announcer said.  
  
TK and Kari kissed then skipped down the isle together. They then got into the limousine after Kari threw the flowers that Sora had caught.  
  
THE END 


End file.
